


Googles: Werewolf Safe Chocolate Recipes

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, F/F, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:maia/isabelle + domestic affection





	Googles: Werewolf Safe Chocolate Recipes

“When are you coming home?” Isabelle playfully whines on the other end of the phone, making the smile grow on Maia’s face. _Home._

Maia’s apartment has become a place that Isabelle calls _home_. And everytime she does, butterflies take flight in Maia’s stomach and her heart feels full. She wouldn’t want it any other way.

If someone just six months ago had asked her if she ever saw herself settling down with another partner after the heartbreaking fiasco with Simon, she would have firmly stated no. No, because she could never imagine letting herself be so vulnerable again. She had let her walls down too many times in an attempt to let love in to only be scarred in the end.

But what she has with Isabelle is completely different that any previous relationship Maia _or_ Isabelle has ever had. It sort of _snuck up_ on both of them. One moment they were hanging out more so Isabelle could help Maia with her calculus II assignments then they were third and fourth wheeling Alec and Magnus’s dates and then dinners with just each other then… a Freudian slip that revealed real feelings and… and the rest is an easy path to here. To Isabelle calling Maia’s apartment _home_ and to Maia calling her hand in Isabelle’s _home._

“Soon.” Maia reassures, her smile coming through in the lightness of her voice. “I’m just waiting for my cover to get set up and then I’m out and coming for _you_.”

“Good. Because I have [_Saving Face_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39XewSx-O6E) from the library all queued up for us to finally watch anddd maybe a little something extra if you get here fast enough…” Isabelle’s voice is slow and lower in pitch, definitely piquing Maia’s interest about what exactly that _little something extra_ could be.

They both agreed that neither of them wanted to do anything big or extra in terms of gifts for the holiday so Maia doesn’t have the faintest inkling of what it could be. She eyes the bottle of rose that sits behind the bar counter with a red sparkly ribbon. A small shared gift she picked out for the night; she hopes Isabelle’s surprise isn’t anything drink related. Though if it is, alcohol never seems to go to to waste in their apartment.

Isabelle adds quickly, “No promises though.”

Maia knows Isabelle so well that the playful warning reads as a hint that the extra something is definitely food related. Maia huffs out a laugh, “I’ll probably be home in less than thirty minutes - try to save some for me, babe.”

“Hmmm…I’ll try my best...” Isabelle sounds contemplative. “I’ll see you soon - love you!”

“Love you too.” Maia responds easily before hanging up.

Something else that is new for her: expressing affection verbally. Isabelle makes it _so easy_. When she first said those three little words, she quickly followed with an explanation that Maia doesn’t have to say them back but rather, it was just a sentiment Isabelle wanted to share. That reassurance alone solidified that this was different for Maia, that _Isabelle_ was different and actually _understood_ Maia. A small sign, sure, but it helped her feel confident in her own feelings, that she did genuinely _love_ Isabelle and didn’t just feel pressure to love her back.

Once Bat appears behind the bar counter, Maia grabs the bottle of rose and says her good nights as she heads to her apartment, to Isabelle, to _home_.

~~~~~~

Maia unlocks her front door, unlacing her boots before walking fully into her apartment. Music plays from the kitchen, the chorus familiar because it’s from a playlist Isabelle loves to play when they cook together, further cementing the fact that the something is most likely food related.

The sound of Isabelle singing along leads Maia to the kitchen, “[I got your love, yo tengo tu amor, yo tengo tu love.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaShyjYClD8)”

Maia enters the kitchen, bottle of rose in hand and steps closer to Isabelle, joining in now, “Yo tengo tu love.”

Isabelle throws her arms open, hugging Maia close before pulling back to kiss her soundly on the lips. “You got home fast.”

“I said I would.” Maia puts the bottle on the counter next to them before she wraps her arms around Isabelle’s lower back, grinning in response. “Does this mean I get that _little something extra_?”

Isabelle tilts her head back, leaning slightly away from Maia with a face scrunched close in fierce contemplation. “I guess…” Isabelle leans back forward, kissing Maia quickly with a big smile on her face, all previous teasing gone now. “Let me go grab it.”

Isabelle opens the oven and pulls out cake decorated with choppy white frosting and a heart on the top made out of chopped up strawberries. Maia grins at the clear sign Isabelle baked the cake herself.

“Is this an experiment? Will I be safe to eat it?” Maia teases, enjoying the fond eye roll that Isabelle gives in return.

“Yes, it is safe to eat I promise! Luke shared this recipe for chocolate cake that won’t make you sick. There is a layer of strawberries in the middle too incase you don’t want to push your luck with eating a full slice.” Isabelle explains as she showcases the cake to Maia.

Maia’s playful smile falters for a moment, incredibly touched by Isabelle’s sincerity. “You found a chocolate cake recipe that I can eat?”

“Of course. I know how much you miss being able to eat chocolate.” Isabelle says simply, like the gesture is a small one that anyone would do.

But that’s not true, not _just anyone_ would go out of their way to find a werewolf safe chocolate based recipe. Just someone that happens to be thoughtful, kind, and in love with a werewolf. Just Isabelle Lightwood.

“I love you.” Maia says back just as simply, feeling the truth of those words deep in her heart.

Isabelle’s expression melts into fondness, “I love you too.”

~~~~~~

While Maia pours two glasses of the rose, Isabelle cuts two big pieces of the cake for them to enjoy. They settle onto the couch, cuddled against each other with a blanket over them. Isabelle clicks play on the DVD. As the movie starts, Maia leans over to kiss the top of her amazing girlfriend’s head, so full of warmth and happiness to celebrate Valentine’s Day by her love’s side with the best gift of all: domestic affection.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me and this post on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171319446606/valentines-day-prompt-request-maiaizzy-13)!


End file.
